


Neon

by lunarkyun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, depression walks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarkyun/pseuds/lunarkyun
Summary: The neon lights shaking in the early morning airI’m standing here aloneThe neon lights swaying in the cold cityI’m alright being alone, just like this





	Neon

**Author's Note:**

> hello (´• ω •`)ﾉ this is my first fic in quite a long while!! i hope everyone enjoys!

Life was rough. One thing Kihyun often did when it was extra rough, was going on a walk. A walk late at night. A walk that he and his friends had dubbed a “Depression walk”. Neon signs shining. Cars rushing by. Walking, just him and his mind. Time to work things out. There was a park close to his apartment that he often went to. He loved just laying in one of the big swings and thinking. School, family, friends, his love life.  
Speaking of his love life, it was practically non-existent. Kihyun hadn’t had a boyfriend since high school. It wasn’t like he had to have a boyfriend to survive, it was just nice to have a partner to hang out with. To go to brunch with, to the cinema with or to have dinner with. He was just lonelier when he didn’t have a partner. Of course he still had his friends, but it wasn’t really the same thing. Of course he could go to dinner, the movies or brunch with friends, but with a partner there was just a different kind of connection.   
Kihyun felt a drop of rain on his nose. Suddenly it was pouring, road lights and store signs shining through the drops.

*** * ***

Changkyun was exhausted. Starting college, moving to a new city for said college, trying to make friends and just life in general. He used to do it back home, the infamous “Depression walk”. Depression walks in the big city were different from those back home.   
At home everything was calm. Dark. He could blast music in your ears and he wouldn’t get weird looks, because, well, no one was around to give you weird looks. Everyone was asleep. He could enjoy the peace of his home town. But in the city it was light. Light coming from road lights, neon signs for trashy bars, the sounds of cars rushing by, trains racketing across the rails but Changkyun actually enjoyed it. His home town was small, sad and lonely. The city was loud and busy but not in an annoying way, in a comforting way. In the city there was big buildings, corner shops and big parks.  
Changkyun enjoyed spending his time in parks. His first friend in Seoul, Jooheon, referred to it as him being “emo” just because he spent most of his time in parks on the swings.

*** * ***

Changkyun was going to the park at 11PM. The train might not be the best way to get to the park but it was quicker than walking. It wasn’t rare that he went to the park late at night but tonight, it felt different for some reason.   
Kihyun walked out and locked the door. He knows he should have been sleeping but instead he jogged down to the park, as he often did. It was almost a routine by now, going down to the park, late at night, to have some alone time. But tonight, it felt different.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! the title and summary are from newly debuted soloist yukika's debut song, neon!! its really good and beautiful, inspired by 80's j-pop!! 
> 
> my current twitter @ is lucidkyuns ! feel free to follow me if you want to!


End file.
